Mercurio
by Rossue
Summary: El país de Mercurio es extraño y está alejado del mundo. Los Mayor qué son unos extraños seres de sangre de color bronce y los Menor qué son seres comunes y corrientes cuya sangre es negra. Levi Ackerman es un detective Menor qué, mas de la nada peligrosos sueños le incitan a la rebelión.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Autor:** Rossue

 **Advertencias:** AU

 **Extensión:** No tengo ni idea.

 **Personajes:** Levi Ackerman

 **Argumento:** El país de Mercurio es extraño y está alejado del mundo. Los Mayor qué son unos extraños seres de sangre de color bronce y los Menor qué son seres comunes y corrientes cuya sangre es negra. Levi Ackerman es un detective Menor qué que es encargado de llevar a cabo la investigación del Príncipe Mayor qué Eren Jaeger, quien es un niño de 10 años que ha desaparecido tras la barrera de María, la barrera que separa a los Mayor qué y los Menor qué.

 **Nota:** Verán, esta historia es una distopía, no tenía planeado que fuera un fanfiction. Las historias así siempre las reservo para originales, pero de repente pensé que me agradaba la idea de hacer un fanfiction. Así que pase lo que pase, Mercurio será un fanfiction y no lo haré un original por mucho que me mate la idea.

 **Lorde – Team**

 **Lorde – Yellow Flicker Beat**

 **Dedica con mucho amor a Rooss, quien ya se graduó y considero un gran ejemplo a mi persona. Espero no decepcionarte y disfrutes. Éste es mi regalo de graduación para ti.**

.*/*/*/*/*.

 **Mercurio**

Capítulo 1. Igual qué

Sueño con la Veta, mi antiguo hogar, también sueño con mi antiguo empleo en las minas de Mercurio que bañan esa pequeña parte la Barrera Inferior de María. No hay nada más que un extraño pasillo blanco que nunca he visto, miro mis manos y noto que estoy herido, es una extraña sangre color oro. Quiero gritar pero no puedo, mi voz está sellada y siento que me estoy quedando ahogado en medio de esta habitación blanca. Ya no estoy soñando con la Veta, ya no sueño con mi antiguo empleo en las minas; sino que sueño con que estoy en medio de una habitación blanca mientras mis manos están llenas de sangre color oro.

Suspiro cansado y caigo al suelo.

¿Te puedes cansar en medio de un sueño?

¿Es posible morir en tus sueños mientras te desangras con un extraño color de sangre que no es el tuyo?

Tengo miedo.

Abrazo mi cuerpo sintiéndome cerca de desaparecer, el himno de Mercurio resuena en mis oídos. Es como escuchar la mayor mierda posible en mis oídos. Trago duro. De la nada aparecen cientos de cuerpos golpeando el mío, estoy de nuevo de pie. No miro caras, todos tienes sus caras cubiertas por una extraña máscara color negra que se dibuja como un diamante en bruto. Como el Mercurio en las minas de la Veta.

Sus ropas blancas son largas y caminan hacia una extraña luz blanca en el este. No puedo mirar demasiado, la luz me ciega y cuando menos me lo espero estoy frente a un espejo. De mis ojos salen lágrimas de sangre doradas, éstos ya no tienen un color negro solido, mis ojos se han convertido en una extraña combinación de izquierdo bronce y derecho dorado. Grito en desesperación halando mi cabello y sintiendo que estoy tan cerca de romperme.

—Estoy muriendo —digo, acerco mi frente al espejo y después de unos minutos impacto mi rostro contra el vidrio.

Siento tanto dolor como si esto no fuera un sueño.

Hay sangre de color oro cayendo por toda mi cara y me siento un completo desastre. Una mierda. Grito muchas veces, maldigo a nuestro dios y trato de controlar que sale de mi cara pero no puedo. Soy horrendo, soy una mierda.

Cierro mis ojos.

Estoy de nuevo en mi antiguo empleo en las minas de Mercurio de la Veta. Trago duro y respiro hondo, ya no estoy sangrando.

—No eres igual a ellos —dice la voz de un pequeño.

Busco con mi mirada oscura al dueño pero no lo encuentro.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sueño con todo esto? —pregunto, no me importa estar hablando con el mismo Satanás, necesito respuestas.

—Yo soy igual que tú. Ya te lo dije, eres diferente. Eres la prueba viva de que alguien puede ser superior ante todos los humanos —dice la voz.

Frente a mí aparece un pequeño de al menos unos diez años. Tiene una brillante mirada verde y sus mechones oscuros y rebeldes cubren uno de sus ojos cuando el viento sopla.

—No entiendo —digo, ladeo mi cabeza. Está vestido de unas perfectas ropas blancas.

Lleva una muñeca abrazada, ésta tiene el cabello corto y unos expectantes ojos oscuros como los míos. Lleva una bufanda roja en su cuello y también tiene ropas blancas como el niño.

—Yo soy Eren —dice el pequeño— y ella es Mikasa. Antes estaba viva pero se dieron cuenta de que era igual que nosotros y terminó siendo mi muñeca. Mis padres dicen que dentro de pronto tendrá un buen compañero, Mikasa era mi amiga pero después de que descubrimos que éramos iguales.

Me alejo un poco del niño.

¿Eren? ¿Por qué siento que debo conocer ese nombre?

—Debo regresar a la Veta —me despido, pero el niño toma mi mano. Ésta es fría y me da escalofríos—, suéltame, niño de mierda.

—No puedo —me dice, me mira a los ojos. Los suyos han cambiado. Ahora sus ojos son izquierdo negro y derecho bronce.

—Mi madre me espera en casa, en la Veta. Debo regresar a la Veta —resgoso. Respiro hondo.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza y el pequeño Eren comienza a llorar la misma sangre de oro que yo lloraba hace unos momentos.

—No puedes, tu madre murió en un explosión, ¿recuerdas, Levi? —Eren sabe algo más. Asiento como respuesta—. Levi —me llama.

—¿Sí?

—¿Terminaremos como Mikasa?

No sé qué debo decir. Pero me pongo sobre mis rodillas para estar a la altura de Eren.

—Prometo protegerte para que no terminemos como Mikasa, Eren.

No sé por qué hago esta estúpida promesa, tampoco sé cómo este niño sabe tanto de mí. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que éste es el preludio de un tronar y crujir de dientes.

—No importa que sea pequeño, yo protegeré a Levi para que no termine como Mikasa.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Cuando despierto, el otro lado de la cama está vacío. Mas recuerdo que no me he quedado en mi nueva casa en la Veta. Me he quedado a dormir en casa de mi jefe. Erwin Smith, el Mayor qué que me rescató de la explosión de la mina de Mercurio en la Veta. Respiro hondo y estiro mis dedos buscando su almohada, necesito un poco de su aroma para sentirme algo más que solamente un aburrido y desentendido Levi Ackerman.

Me apoyo de un codo mirando a mi alrededor; su mesita de noche perfectamente ordenada, su armario con fabulosas y calientes prendas para esta temporada de invierno en el límite de la Barrera Inferior de María, también hay una enorme pantalla plana frente a mí y en resumen la habitación de Erwin es un paraíso para un Menor qué como yo. Hay una foto colgada en la pared, es una antigua foto de mi jefe y su padre, quien murió en la explosión de la mina de Mercurio de la Veta; soy el único sobreviviente y aprovecho cada minuto de mi vida como si fueran arrancármela en el siguiente respiro. En esa foto Erwin se ve joven e inocente, para nada insolente como lo es ahora. Aunque su insolencia me encanta y me excita por momentos me llega hartar y no me importa gritarle por mucho que sea mi superior.

Noto al estúpido gato de Erwin en la esquina de la cama durmiendo cómodamente. Odio a ese estúpido gato con mi vida, muchos en la Veta se comen los gatos y he tragado mis ganas de ganarme unas buenas monedas de oro y mercurio vendiendo ese estúpido animal que no hace más que ensuciar esta habitación. Aunque rara vez me quedo en casa de Erwin, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo follamos en su oficina o en los baños de la Armada Especial de la Barrera Inferior de María, disfruto de lo poco que es vivir como un Mayor qué cuando vengo a quedarme a su casa. Cuando eres un Menor qué debes saber que naces para ser un esclavo de los ilustres Mayor qué que gobernarán tu culo hasta la muerte.

Erwin es un Mayor qué, sus padres eran Menor qué. Al parecer Erwin vivió en la Veta por un tiempo hasta que unos funcionarios de la Barrera Inferior de María descubrieron que tenía sangre de bronce y se lo llevaron a la Barrera Superior de María. Cuando regresó ya era todo un experto en investigaciones e incluso había salvado algunas personas en ese lugar. Dos meses después de su regreso fue cuando la explosión se dio y me salvó la vida.

Los Smith han salvado mi vida y si debo follar como conejo con Erwin para saldar mi deuda no me importa, se siente bien y yo lo disfruto como la mejor gloria en mi cuerpo. Aunque llevo casi cinco años en esta relación extraña con Erwin, nadie se queja. Yo no me quejo, de cierta manera siento una gran liberación.

Mientras tenga sexo soy feliz y no me importa vivir en la Veta o ser un patético Menor qué.

Me bajo de la cama sintiendo un leve mareo y terrible dolor en mi cuerpo. No es porque el sexo con Erwin fuera una locura, prácticamente fue toda la madrugada, sino en cambio fue por la cantidad de estrés que nos han sometido en la Armada Especial de la Barrera Inferior de María. Estamos en esa patética parte del año en la que una gran cantidad de personas se pierden y el Mercurio en las minas es más radiactivo que nunca. Las investigaciones han incrementado y tener a Erwin como jefe es un verdadero estrés. Pero más estrés es mi compañera de investigaciones. El estrés siempre se acumula en mi pequeño cuerpo y ni el sexo lo cura. A mis veintidós años no he tenido una vida tranquila y respetable como muchos Menor qué.

—Recién levantado y totalmente desnudo en mi cama —ésa es la voz de Erwin.

Hijo de puta, me ha dejado solo en la mañana.

—Eres un hijo de puta, sabes que odio despertar solo —le lanzo su propia almohada.

—Lo sé y me disculpo, ha sucedido algo cerca del límite este de la barrera y me ha tocado ir con Jean ha investigar. No preguntes, no es nada relevante para un Menor qué —dice, en sus ojos azules logro atrapar la preocupación.

—Bueno, creo que debo regresar a la Veta. Petra se molestará conmigo, prometí acostarme con ella ayer y terminé follando contigo toda la puta noche —le digo, odio hablar con la boca sucia.

—Lo lamento, Levi, las calles están militarizadas más de lo normal hoy. El suceso del que te hablaba hace unos momentos no ha pasado desapercibido por el Reino de Mercurio y las cosas están un poco turbias. Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana que regresemos a la oficina.

Acato la orden y no hago preguntas estúpidas.

—Necesito un buen baño y regresar a dormir —le digo.

—Lo lamento, Levi, eso tampoco es posible, hoy es día especial para el Reino de Mercurio —eso también lo sé, pero este maldito mucho me recuerda idioteces que quiero olvidar—, pero, ¿me puedo unir a ese baño?

No negaré que deseo bajo todos mis instintos un baño con este hombre. Soy bisexual, está bien, me gustan más los hombres que las mujeres, pero cuando estoy con Erwin puedo ser la mayor perra lasciva del mundo y no mostraré problema alguno. Soy obediente a él. Aunque cuando estoy con Petra o cualquier otra mujer tengo una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, pero da igual. No importa si es un pene una vagina, soy feliz como sea.

—¿Quieres un baño o follarme allí adentro? —Mi arrogancia y confianza son grandes, no me importa tratar mal a este hombre ratos.

Erwin camina con suma elegancia hacia mí, sus manos toman mi rostro y estampa sus labios contra los míos. Sigo el beso, es suave en primera plana y luego se vuelve un baile de lenguas completo. No me importa perder el control, mientras sea con Erwin sé que todo está bien. Sus labios siempre son cálidos y me ofrecen ese calor que por momentos necesito. Siento que la soledad que me estresa a diario desaparece.

Me pregunto: _¿Me estoy enamorando de un hombre?_

No es algo que sepa por concreto, pero tengo esperanzas de no enamorarme jamás. Los Menor qué no tenemos derecho de estar con un Mayor qué, nadie pensaría que vengo a la casa de mi jefe a que me folle, la sexualidad no es algo que importe. Así que mientras no sea una mujer y no salga embarazado de Erwin es suficiente. Los hombres no podemos salir embarazados, en este mundo poco cuerdo eso es una ley cuerda.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Sus manos masajean mis tensos hombros. El estrés acumulado se ubica solamente allí, en mis pequeños hombros. El chorro de agua cae sobre mi espalda. Estoy semi-inclinado en contra de la pared mientras gotas de agua caen sobre mi rostro debido a mi cabello. Siento la dura erección de Erwin golpear la parte de arriba de mi trasero. El muy maldito desea comenzar a jugar a primeras etapas sabiendo que las odio. Por muy excitante que sean estos juegos, no son de mi agrado. Voy directo al grano. Fóllame si me vas follar, y déjate follar si quieres que te folle. No ando con primeras bases.

—Eres rápido, Levi —susurra en mi oído, el muy maldito muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome jadear. Sus manos abandonan mis hombros para ir directo a mi erecto pene, el cual no ha tenido ninguna atención—. No puedo creer que un masaje te excite.

—No seas idiota —gimo—, sabes mejor que nadie que los besos son mi debilidad y no me has besado en esa habitación, me has dado una tremenda _mamada_. Sí, no te ofendas pero esta mañana has quitado tu estrés con mis labios y me has excitado, ¿por qué te sorprende?

—¿Una _mamada_? —pregunta el idiota con incredulidad.

—Sí, una _mamada_ —le confirmo.

Sus manos suben y bajan en mi pene erecto. El placer invade cada parte de mi cuerpo, siento que puedo explotar a su alrededor. Aunque aún estoy demasiado lejos correrme, Erwin tiene manos mágicas que con sólo tocarme un pelo siento que estoy teniendo un orgasmo.

—¿Quieres una _mamada_ de verdad? —pregunta.

Mi respuesta se queda en mis pensamientos solamente. No digo nada, mi espalda se estrella contra la dura pared y lo único que siento son las manos de Erwin en mis caderas. Acaricia suavemente mis muslos. Cierro los ojos, sus labios tocan los míos. Abrazo su cuerpo junto al mío. Esta jodida sensación se siente tan bien que me quiero quedar así para siempre. Lame mi cuello y dice toda clase de obscenidades en mi oído.

—Quiero lamer cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo, Levi —susurra con voz sensual.

Mi caída está cerca. Sus manos van a mis pezones y los pellizca con suavidad. Mi espalda se irgue y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. Erwin me besa con brusquedad y excitación. Deja mis labios hinchados y baja poco a poco. Besa caza uno de mis pezones y lo muerdes. Grito su nombre a todo pulmón. Debo admitirlo. Ya estoy demasiado cerca de correrme. Sus besos dibujan una línea recta desde mi pecho hasta llegar mi erecto pene. Lame y chupa como todo un experto. No es la primera vez que me da una buena tanda de sexo oral.

Pero esta vez la boca es demasiado exigente. Hay algo de desesperación en su forma de tomarme. Justo cuando estoy cerca de correrme en su boca besa la punta de mi pene y me gira en contra de la pared.

—¡Joder, Erwin! —grito cuando entra en mí de golpe. Me ha dolido hasta la puta alma.

Me embiste una y otra vez. Su ritmo es brusco y rápido. Me sostengo de la pared, estoy inclinado recibiendo el duro aliento de Erwin. Su lengua lame el lóbulo de mi oreja. Grito y gimo. No puedo mantener mi ritmo.

—Córrete para mí, Levi —susurra en tono bajo. Me embiste de manera frenética.

Mi cuerpo duele bajo el mando de Erwin. Siento que puedo perder el control. Sus manos comienzan a acariciar mis pezones y es aquí cuando todo comienza a jugarme en picada. Estoy débil y cerca de correrme.

—¡Por el amor a Dios, Erwin! —grito en un gemido ahogado. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta cuando una de sus grandes manos comienza a masturbarme.

Y por primera vez me siento demasiado pequeño como para poder correrme.

Erwin se corre dentro de mí pero yo no lo hago. Ambos nos quedamos quedos sin decir nada. No grita, no gime cuando se corre. Solamente parece captar que estoy demasiado tenso como para poder seguirle el ritmo. Hoy me siento distinto. No soy igual que ayer.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta con voz cansada, no ha salido de mí y su mano sigue en mi pene mientras la otra baja a acariciar con suavidad mi cadera—. Levi, ¿acaso perdí mi ritmo?

Pero no es eso. Es solamente que por un momento pensé en esa terrible pesadilla.

—No, no es eso —le digo, quito sus manos de mi cuerpo. Me siento tan sucio.

—Levi —me llama, pero no puedo decirle nada.

—Lo lamento —digo a hilo de voz.

Todo es tan sorprendente y silencioso de un momento a otro que parece que el aire se cortó después de la follada de Erwin. Sale de mí sin preguntar. Me gira para poder mirarme. Captura mis labios en un momento rápido, es un beso suave que no parece pedir nada a cambio. Si hay algo que debo destacar de Erwin, es que es suave cuando debe hacerlo. Maneja las cosas a su tiempo con maestría, tiene su propio ritmo y puedo seguirle. Pero las cosas siempre se ponen pesadas con él.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta.

Sus ojos se dirigen a mi miembro y sigo su mirada.

Pero a pesar de estar tan excitado y necesitado de una follada me veo en la terrible posición de decirle que no.

…

Esa misma tarde nos hacen un llamado al Palacio Municipal de la Veta. Erwin y yo nos vemos obligados en el deber de llevar nuestras placas de la Armada Especial de la Barrera Inferior de María. Ambos nos quedamos sobre el escenario junto con el Alcalde. No hacemos ruidos. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué va a suceder.

Todos los habitantes de la Veta se acercan al Palacio Municipal en silencio. Sus caras son tristes y llenas de dolor. Puedo notar el hambre en algunos niños. En la Veta eso es algo que siempre sucede, la mayor parte de los infantes sufren de desnutrición. No culpo a nadie, cuando era niño sufrí mucho de desnutrición.

—Levi —susurra alguien a mis espaldas.

Escucho esa voz y sé quién es.

Hanji Zoe. Mi compañera de investigaciones desde que comencé a trabajar con la Armada. Todos vestimos nuestros uniformes. Son trajes blancos pulcros. Los Menor qué llevamos una banda color negro como nuestra sangre, los Mayor qué la llevan de color bronce como su sangre. Agradezco por un momento haber dejado uno de mis uniformes en casa de Erwin.

—Hanji —digo, ella cambia de lugar con el chico de mi lado—, ¿qué mierdas haces?

—Perdón —me dice—, ha pasado algo que no se ha visto en años.

Erwin nos mira con reproche, debemos mantener silencio y mirar hacia el centro de la plaza. No hay nadie, pero los habitantes de la Veta hacen un círculo alrededor de ésta.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto, sé que Erwin se molestará.

Me importa una jodida mierda.

—Los Igual qué están surgiendo de nuevo —Hanji mira al frente y yo sigo su mirada.

Dos Guardias de la Barrera Superior de María traen consigo a una mujer. Su rostro está cubierto.

Erwin da unos cuantos pasos hacia el estrado.

—¡Esto es una abominación! —grita a todo pulmón. Hanji toma mi mano. No me opongo, sus padre murieron hace mucho en esta plaza y ella presencio todo. Yo también vi todo—. ¡Mercurio es un país que se ha mantenido fuera de los ojos de Dios! ¡Hoy hemos descubierto que sus enviados están llegando!

—Esa chica fue descubierta por un Mayor qué en sus sueños. —Hanji tiembla como una niña—. Esa chica fue descubierta por Erwin esta misma mañana. Levi, esa chica es una Igual qué, hay sangre dorada corriendo en sus venas.

Trago duro. He soñado con sangre dorada cayendo de mis ojos y en todo mi cuerpo. Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad probablemente Erwin me mataría.

—¡¿Qué le sucede a los traidores de sangre dorada?! —grita Erwin de nuevo. Desde aquí puedo percibir su furia y enojo.

—¡Deben morir! —gritan todos los pobladores de la Veta.

Hanji y nos quedamos en silencio. Erwin se gira para mirarnos y nos hace seña para que vayamos con él. Ambos lo hacemos, caminamos con él hasta el centro de la plaza. Los dos Guardias de la Barrera Superior de María empujan a la chica a los pies de Erwin. Una patada y la chica está al otro lado. Nunca había visto a Erwin tan molesto en mi vida. Hanji y yo somos sus subordinados de confianza y por ende le seguimos.

—¡Hanji! —grita—. ¡Descúbrele la cara y muéstrales la traidora a estos pobres Menor qué!

Su última frase me da asco y desanudo un poco mi corbata. Él se acuesta con un Menor qué. El hecho de que su sangre sea de bronce no implica que sea distinto. El hecho de que pueda ver cosas en sus sueños no significa que pueda degradar a las demás personas por su habilidad superior. Quiero escupirle en la cara.

Hanji descubre el rostro de la chica y me sorprendo. Es la misma chica que el pequeño Eren llevaba en sus manos como una muñeca. Mis ojos se concentran en mirarla fijamente y ella lo hace conmigo. Sus ojos diferentes, plata en el izquierdo y verde esmeralda en el derecho. Hay rastros de lágrimas de oro en sus mejillas. Su mirada es llena de odio. Uno de los Guardias de la Barrera Superior de María sujeta su cuello con la bufanda roja que ésta lleva, coloca uno de sus pies en la espalda de ella y es como si estuviera ahorcándola. Quiero impedir que le hagan algo, pero no puedo, si me muevo moriré como ella y debo proteger a la gente de la Veta.

Pero esa chica es de la Veta y no la puedo proteger.

—¡Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman! —grita el otro guardia.

 _Ackerman._

Pero no es mi familia.

— _Yo… no… pedí… nacer… así…_ —trata de decir algo más, pero es silenciada debido a que el guardia aprieta más su bufanda contra su cuello.

—Levi —me llama quedamente Erwin—, dame tu espada. La voy a matar.

No es una espada, en realidad es una katana que él mismo me regaló hace unos meses. Pero entiendo que su molestia le esté cegando un poco. Mas no puedo darle mi katana, trago duro mirando a Hanji temblar mientras está al lado de la chica.

—No —digo más para mí mismo.

Los ojos de Erwin me miran con sorpresa. Hay una extraña furia colándose en sus ojos. Camina hacia mí. Sus manos buscan la katana que cuelga en mi cadera izquierda. Pero hago a un lado sus manos. Esto es rebelión. Me estoy revelando en contra de mis mayores siendo un patético Menor qué con mi sangre negra.

—Levi —gruñe Erwin.

Uno de sus puños golpea mi cara y entonces arranca la katana de mí.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido cuando caigo al suelo por el golpe de Erwin la cabeza de la chica comienza a rodar en el suelo junto con un festín de sangre dorada. Los habitantes de la Veta se quedan en silencio y el grito de un niño horrorizado es lo único que se escucha. Miro a Hanji. Está totalmente aterrorizada.

…

Tanto Hanji como yo somos arrastrados por Erwin hacia los adentros del Palacio Municipal. No entiendo mucho lo que pasó. Trato de procesar todo. Mas no puedo hablar. Hay un nudo en mi garganta.

—¡Me lleva la mierda contigo, Levi! —me grita, los tres estamos en una de las habitaciones de la torre izquierda del palacio.

Y otro puñetazo, pero no hago nada. Me quedo en silencio dejando que el dolor pase. Mi traje blanco está lleno de sangre dorada. Estoy sucio. Me siento totalmente cohibido.

—¡No lo golpees, Erwin! ¡Él solamente deseaba evitarme un trauma! ¡Los tres sabemos cómo murieron mis padres! —Hanji está gritando para salvarme, yo no puedo hacer nada. Frente a mí todavía pasa la cabeza de la chica.

¿Será que soy como ella?

—¡Me ha hecho pasar vergüenza! ¡Joder, Levi! —me grita de nuevo.

Caigo al suelo tras su tercer puñetazo.

¿Qué hice?

—¡Erwin, basta! —lo detiene Hanji, le da una bofetada.

Erwin se contiene, no debemos golpear a las mujeres. Es rebelión.

—¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo, Hanji! ¡Es una puta orden! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Ambos están demasiado conmocionados por lo que acabo de hacer. Me he revelado ante un sangre bronce.

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡Sé a la perfección que te lo follarás por no hacerte caso! ¡Levi no está para soportar tu mierda de macho! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo o yo misma te mato y no me importará morir por Levi! —Hanji vuelve abofetear a Erwin.

Sus palabras hacen hueco en mí. Conozco a Hanji desde que tengo memoria, y sí, también me la he follado como no hay idea. Pero es quizás porque tenemos una extraña relación, somos unidos pero también somos demasiado serios. Nos llevamos bien a pesar de todo. Pero sus palabras han tocado mi corazón y no el que bombea sangre negra, sino ése que todos tenemos oculto.

—¡Es más mío que tuyo! ¡Lo único que has hecho por año es pegarle tu mierda de traumas!

Me levanto del suelo.

—¡Hanji, vete por favor! —le digo, si permito que las cosas sigan así la voy a perder y no estoy listo para eso.

Hanji me mira con conmoción.

—Levi, ¿escogerás a Erwin? —su pregunta me hiere, no prefiero a nadie, pero mi decisión es obvia. La prefiero a ella en este momento. No quiero que muera.

—¡Vete de aquí, mierda! —le grita Erwin.

Mi amiga arrastra sus pies y se va de la habitación. Erwin y yo quedamos solos y en completo silencio.

—Nunca la toques y le digas _mierda_ —digo, mi voz es firme y seria.

—Nunca tocaría a Hanji —me promete—. No le vuelvo a decir _mierda._

—Eso espero.

Erwin ha cambiado en su totalidad. Su rostro ha dejado esa horrenda expresión de asesino y se ha convertido en una dulce. Se acerca a mí para besarme. Es la primera vez toda mi vida que he visto a Erwin asesinar a alguien.

Me besa de manera suave y sus manos comienzan a desvestirme. Dejo que lo haga. Cuando estoy desnudo me abraza fuerte, tan fuerte que siento que quiere que desaparezca, yo no correspondo su abrazo, solamente lo dejo hacerlo conmigo.

—Puedo tocarte —no es una pregunta, lo está afirmando.

—Erwin —digo, pero no puedo decirle que no.

—Prometo que será de manera suave. Prometo no pedir nada a cambio. Solamente quiero besar tu cuerpo porque sé que te he lastimado cuando no debí hacerlo —sus palabras son sinceras y suaves.

—Está bien —le doy permiso.

Trago duro cuando comienza a besar mi cuello. Besa todo mi cuerpo con suma paciencia. Como si fuera una porcelana que no quiere que se quiebre. Sus labios llegan a mi pene y todo es demasiado suave como para no derretirme. Es aquí cuando sé que las cosas se pueden salir de control.

—Hazlo —me ordena.

Me corro en su boca y dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

…

Cuando despierto estoy en mi casa de la Veta. Hanji está a mi lado sujetando mi mano. No hago preguntas y no hablo, sé que ella hablara por sí sola.

—Te trajo Erwin —dice—, Levi, sé que lo hiciste para que no me dañaran. Pero lo que hiciste en el Palacio Municipal no será bien visto por el Rey. Has iniciado una rebelión.

Me quedo en silencio.

…

De nuevo estoy en un espacio en blanco. Hay sangre dorada en las paredes del lugar. No tengo miedo, pero en cambio frente a mí aparece el pequeño Eren. Ya no tiene a Mikasa en sus manos, ahora es un muñeco de cabello color rubio. Lo conozco.

—Su nombre es Armin, solía protegerme hace unos meses —me dice Eren—. Sus ojos son muy lindos, mira.

Miro los ojos del muñeco, uno verde como las hojas de los arboles y el otro gris como el hierro de las minas.

Conozco a Armin, es un antiguo subordinado de Erwin que fue removido al Castillo de María para proteger al hijo del Rey. Caigo en la cuenta de que Eren es el pequeño hijo del Rey. Sus ropas están manchadas de sangre dorada.

—¿Él está muerto? —mi voz sale grave y fuerte.

—Sí, el hombre malo no lo quiere —frunce su entrecejo.

…

Me despierto totalmente asustado. Siento mis mejillas húmedas. Las toco y cuando miro mis manos me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando sangre dorada. Las cosas suceden demasiado rápido. Me miro al espejo de mi baño dándome cuenta de que mis ojos han cambiado de color. Pero no como en mis sueños. Son distintos, verde esmeralda en el izquierdo y dorado como esta sangre en el derecho.

No grito. No entro en pánico. Solamente trato de mantener la calma. Seguramente Erwin ya me debió mirar en sus sueños. A estas alturas saben que soy un enviado de Dios.

Ya no soy más un Menor qué, soy un Igual qué.

Mi respiración es pausada y pesada. Doy puñetazo a mi espejo quebrándolo en mil pedazos. Mis nudillos sangran y es sangre dorada.

—¡Levi, abre la maldita puerta! —gritan tocando con fuerza la puerta de mi casa.

¡Estoy jodido!

.*/*/*/*/*.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Es mi primer Long-fic para SNK, realmente la idea surgió de un sueño tonto que tuve. Y floreció, sé que puede sonar un poco rara la idea, pero planeo estar actualizando a cada tanto. Me cuesta mucho tomar mi computadora y actualizar –soy una floja-, pero he escrito esto con tanto amor que deseo seguir escribiéndolo hasta terminar y así será.**

 **Sé que se preguntan:**

 ** _¿Qué es un Mayor qué?_**

 ** _¿Qué es un Menor qué?_**

 ** _¿Qué es un Igual qué?_**

 **Muchos vimos esto en clases de matemáticas de niños, pero yo no lo estoy interpretando de esa manera. Le he dado un giro.**

 **Otras preguntas:**

 ** _¿Qué es sangre color bronce?_**

 ** _¿Qué es sangre negra?_**

 ** _¿Qué es sangre color oro y por qué es especial?_**

 **Éstas son preguntas que se contestarán más adelanto. Y repito, por mucho que me guste llevar esta historia a una original, no lo haré.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **¿Un review?**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
